


自处

by Jane47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 夏洛克煮好了今天的第三壶茶，约翰才达到221B。





	自处

现在：二零一六年十一月二十四日  
  
夏洛克煮好了今天的第三壶茶，约翰才达到221B。  
开门的声音让夏洛克停下了来回的踱步，他抓紧最后一丁点儿时间去审视茶几上依次摆好的茶具、牛奶杯、方糖罐和一碟曲奇。它们看起来严谨有序，像是整齐划一的小士兵排列线阵，连杯把的朝向都被严格设计过，好来方便左利手。直到那盘曲奇突然扰乱了他的心绪，让夏洛克绷紧了肩膀。它是他唯一能拿得出手的东西，房东太太的温柔手笔，味道绝不差强人意，夏洛克知道约翰会对这个感激涕零，但是隔夜的气息还是毁了一切，它们通通抵不上昨夜刚刚出炉时的模样。像是缺失了零件的拼图，夏洛克咬牙无视了丢弃的念头。他希望约翰会来接管这一切，他相信只要给约翰一个机会，约翰总是会爱它们的。如果它们被爱着，就会让夏洛克感觉好一些，这样他就可以忘记它们来获得彻底的解脱。  
听着约翰在楼下絮絮叨叨的动静，他紧盯着楼梯口，等待着那一点儿金色的头毛出现在视野里的一刹。也许全怪这寂然无声的时刻，让一切都安静了下来，像是浮游在阳光下的尘埃那般清晰可见，夏洛克能看见每一条不动声色的轨迹划出怎样的结局，它们更清晰更直白地击中夏洛克，这让躁动，让他在约翰出现之前将一桌准备统统扫进了垃圾桶里，连带着牛奶、方糖、等待冲泡的茶壶和茶杯，甚至那柄银色的雕纹茶匙也未能免灾。哪怕他准备了再久，这些东西仍然都不够好，不够恰合时宜，当它们要暴露在约翰的面前时，通通都是羞耻的样子，尖声叫嚷，嘶声力竭，口口声声都是宁死不为瓦全。直到此时此刻，它们碎在了垃圾桶里，带着死去的微笑，愚蠢地呢喃着太好了，死而无憾。  
但是，怎么会没有遗憾呢？在一个伦敦十二月份清冷的周末早晨，怀着可笑的念头无比懦弱地死去，只因为害怕一个相见无果的结局，连最后的宣判也不愿等待。  
  
  
三个月前：二零一六年八月二十五日  
  
9:00a.m.  
约翰克制着自己别表现得太过怒不可遏，他在敲门之前作了很久的深呼吸，结果却越想越生气。扣响221B门环的动静都像是要来杀人放火而不是慰问病人，哈德森太太对此颇有微词。但此时约翰无心去安慰他的前房东，他一边敷衍地接受哈德森太太吻在他的额头上，一边回给了这位老妇人一个亲吻，像是两个国家元首彼此厌烦地装作和气一团。  
等约翰气势汹汹地踏进221B时，一个躺在长沙发里裹着毯子安静睡觉的夏洛克却反击得他戾气全无，他温暖地蜷在一起，脚也没有贪凉地露在外面，堆在胸前柔软的一叠是夏洛克那个精彩绝伦的脑袋最好的休憩场所。下意识地，约翰忍不住走近了两步，他很高兴他没有真的打扰到夏洛克，他看起来仍然睡得很安慰，连那一头打着卷儿的头发都在惬意地舒展，身体随着呼吸在微微地起伏，脸上印出的褶子，他很享受他的睡梦。这下，约翰真的，真的，再也拿不出任何一丝一毫的训斥和责骂了。他将外套挂在门后，轻车熟路地走向厨房，打算给两个人做一壶茶。  
厨房里是夏洛克发动过一场战争后的残余，水槽里没洗的盘子，死于发霉的培养皿，滴上不同试剂的袜子，写满龙飞凤舞草稿的演算纸张飞得到处都是，一条约翰甚至得低头才能避开的悬挂在过道上的三米长的蛇的尸骸。但是，别无选择，他把戒指从指头上旋下，放在茶几上，准备踏上战场，女王保佑，一切都是为了他的那杯茶。  
这些活计无非琐碎，他弯腰去找放在壁橱里的清洁工具，刷子，橡胶手套，清洁剂和消毒液。他打算先刷出一个干净的水槽，再在里面清洗其他东西。约翰左手反抓着刷子像是握着一把他用不惯的枪，刷子的塑胶杆部让约翰并不好使力，只能笨拙地抵着水盆的边缘去擦拭，而玻璃器皿就要更小心些，用力过大就会毁掉它们。他还要同样克制着别弄出太大的声响，以免搅扰到夏洛克的睡眠，尽管他拥有睡觉的时候几乎雷打不动。  
但这些同样也是让约翰喜欢的那一部分，褐黄的水垢被擦去，洁白的瓷壁露了出来，培养皿变回原本整洁透亮的样子。这些不太动脑子的部分隔开了他和他手上正在进行的事情，外界的干扰在悄然地隐退，但眼前的事物却更纤毫毕现，他专注却可以远离，平静自若自动降临。这也是他很久以前在夏洛克烦躁难安时，建议他去找点事情做的原因。尽管约翰身处在221B最糟糕最地狱的部分，但他就是，奇怪地，无法言喻地在221B仿若灾难现场般的厨房里得到了平静。  
夏洛克便是在这个时候站在了约翰的背后，神不知鬼不觉地倚着厨房的门框，约翰埋头清理着杂乱，他便观察他对此乐在其中的样子。不知过了多久，夏洛克裹紧了那条针织毯，自然而然开口道：“你残忍地杀害了我的真菌实验，它的名字是G7。”  
“而你站在那里眼睁睁看着它被我刷掉。”约翰接话道：“共谋，你好。所以这个是G8，我猜？”他扬了扬手里的刷子和培养皿，夏洛克嫌恶地往后避了避，像是真的担心他会伸到他的脸上一样。约翰笑了一下，问道：“伤口恢复得怎么样？大侦探，从医院里跑出来是不是很有趣？”  
“嗯，”夏洛克沉吟道：“的确感觉不错。”  
“我才不信你，等会儿我给你重新上遍药，如果伤口裂开的话，”约翰拧开水龙头：“趁我没发现，快去拿胶水涂起来，补救一下。”  
夏洛克没有接话，他看着约翰利落地将重新变得干净的碗碟放在水池边沥水，目光顺着他裸露出来的小臂一路爬到衬衫袖口折了几叠覆盖住的地方，他知道那底下还有一个愈合得差不多了的针眼，而他的命就是这样又被捡回来的：“他们说你给我输了血。”  
“谁告诉你的？雷斯垂德？”约翰慢慢停下了动作，笑了一下：“好吧，你可以当做我确实给了你一些血，如果你信的话。”他任由记忆和水流冲刷，自己也像是那些湿滑的泡沫，流进了黝黑的管道深渊，那一刻夏洛克倒在地上的画面，清晰地出现在他的眼前。约翰互相绞着手指拧掉多余的水，克制着回应道：“但是别再受这么重的伤了。”  
“很不幸，没法保证。”夏洛克瞥了一下嘴角，见缝插针地索要了一杯两颗糖的咖啡，“另外，谢谢你翘班来看我。代我向罗莎蒙德问好。”  
“嗨！”约翰抬起头想反驳些什么，但夏洛克已经转身回到了起居室，只剩下那条死蛇睁着浑浊的黑眼睛，露着尖利的毒牙垂在空中，微微地晃动，跟他两厢对望。他一点也不想知道夏洛克是怎样演绎出罗莎蒙德生病的事情来，也许是领口，或者他的黑眼圈？约翰自嘲而又徒劳地叹了一口气，像是个被抓的现行犯。他现在突然不怎么想喝茶了。  
等他端着夏洛克的咖啡也回到客厅时，夏洛克正陷在沙发里凝神端详自己的手掌心，如果不是那掌心里躺着约翰自己的戒指，他几乎要以为夏洛克进入了思维宫殿。  
“你在上面发现了一宗命案？”约翰困惑地问，走过去把咖啡放在夏洛克手边，顺势坐在茶几上，翘首以待夏洛克的答案，他身后是夏洛克翘上来的腿，拖鞋散乱地躺在地下。  
但夏洛克只是抬头看了他一会儿，不声不响地又低下头去，用手小心翼翼地举起那个圆圆小小的指环，内侧镌刻着“我的爱”和“致约翰”的字样，他举起它，迎着光，像是在荧光灯下看一粒生或死的毒药。夏洛克微微凑近了一点目光，想看得更仔细，而那枚银色的，镶刻着钻石的小小的指环，写着爱和永恒。  
“夏洛克，”约翰忽然打断道：“把它还给我。”他说得如此突兀，以至于夏洛克举在空中的手也凝在了原地，但他就是无法再去看夏洛克的表情，多一分一秒都不行，那种专注的神情，像是在看一件他无法理解的事情，“就……把它给我，我该走了。”该死的，无辜又困惑的神情，而约翰甚至为此莫名地愧疚，为了一件夏洛克并不懂得的事情。  
夏洛克举着那枚戒指，仍然面容平静地看向约翰，像是完全没有听见约翰说的话。  
“夏洛克，我没有请下午的假，罗莎还发着烧，我得去交接明天的工作，空出时间陪她。”约翰站了起来，他躲闪着夏洛克的视线，向夏洛克有些可笑地伸着手，像是与伙伴闹别扭的小孩在索要自己的玩具，有什么东西慢慢淹没了他的胸口。  
然而所有的固执在夏洛克面前都是可笑的，他就那样不声不响地看着约翰，他感受不到他的窘迫与焦急，甚至手指一转握住了那枚戒指，牢牢地攥在手心里，像是想看看约翰还能怎么办。约翰同样把手迅速地收了回去，抱在身前，全然拒绝的姿态，冲着夏洛克冷笑了一下，“这一点都不有趣，我不会跟你玩这个的。”  
“那这样？”夏洛克说完伸手把戒指朝窗外用力掷了出去。约翰又满不在乎地笑了一下，他甚至连步子都没挪动：“就这样？你以为我会被你骗过去？假装着惊讶然后跑到窗口伸着头往下看？不不，我不会上你的当的，你现在该把它还给我了。”他偏了一下脑袋，绷着嘴角看了一眼夏洛克仍然握着的手，他现在觉得被冒犯到了，他才不管夏洛克是不是脑震荡还没好，还是吃错了药，总之他绝对不会相信他的。  
然而夏洛克慢慢摊开了他的手掌，五指张开，掌心空无一物。约翰瞬间变了脸色。  
  
10:47a.m.  
八月的树木植被旺盛却不再年轻，踏入无可避免的衰老，死前却还要挣扎着回到泥土里。那些湿润的泥土，味道馥郁的植物，潮气丛生的杂草，跪在上面像是轻微陷进一个拔不出脚的泥潭，他抖着手腕去测夏洛克脉搏的那一刻，他就知道他从未能逃过那些梦魇。那是一个错误的决定，当他跪在丛草、落叶、松针和泥土之上，去测一个微薄的希望时，他就知道了它，压得他喘不过气，除了拼了命地去抗住它之外，根本别无办法。他无可避免地思念自己的女儿，每当他感到怯弱和退缩。他想念她温柔平和的脸庞，总是那么镇定自若的样子，无论约翰在她面前扮怎样的鬼脸，她看起来都很平静。  
蜂鸣的震动从口袋里传来，约翰从口袋里掏出手机，他此时此刻正坐在离221B几个街区外的街心公园里挺久了，身旁有一颗闻着很香的树，这约翰心情放松，如果没有那个没完没了吹着萨克斯的流浪艺人一直徘徊在他周围徘徊的话。罗莎蒙德的照片在屏幕上亮起，重新又让约翰回到了一切之中，他接起电话，是玛丽的打来的:“约翰？”  
“是我，”约翰清了清嗓子，“怎么了，一切还好吗？”他从长椅上直起背，揉了揉眉心，打起精神去问候道。  
玛丽停了一下，接着问：“你现在在哪儿？”  
“我在诊所。”  
更长的一点沉默：“我需要你到221B来，约翰，我和罗莎在这里等你。”  
“221B？玛丽？发生了什么事情吗？是夏洛克吗？”他边说边站起来往回走，走着走着已经开始跑起来，他比一头雾水更一头雾水。不到半个小时之前，他握着拳头低着头地沿着街道一路暴走，满脑子都是在咒怨这该死的失序的一切，等到回过神来他却下意识来到了他的小小的庇护所。一座街心公园最角落的石像后，那里有一张被废置的长椅，因为它一侧的扶手断了，失去了好看的样子，只能和约翰一起在那几年的阴雨天里缠绵地疼痛。  
“我和罗莎已经在这儿了，约翰。”  
“嗨，到底怎么了，”约翰勉力笑了一下，他自觉尴尬地去遮掩一些东西，即使决定权从来都不在他手上：“玛丽，你记得我们商量好的事情吗，无论发生什么，你不能一个人做决定。听着，我马上赶过来。还有，别再逼夏洛克抱孩子了。”他试着开一个玩笑，但玛丽似乎没有那个心情，她显然在电话里不想多说。  
这一切都让约翰感到不安，他再一次地顶着迎面而来的行人的目光，那些强行被他按下去的感觉又再度回温，尤其是此时此刻，他不知迎接他的会是什么。也许戏弄他，看着约翰·华生傻里傻气的滑稽样子真的会让人娱乐，毕竟他就是一个该死的对什么都放不下的蠢货，稍有牵扯就会血肉模糊。而每当他多想一分，他心里的那些涩重便越多一分，但更多地，是他从未停止过地自我怀疑和指责，他太过刻薄又太过计较，也许他们本可以更好。  
  
10:47a.m.  
贝克街上的景象似乎一年四季都没有变过，黑色的栏杆里草木繁盛，221B二楼的窗户常年合着白色的窗纱，街角站岗的线人也依然在继续自己的职责。  
约翰和夏洛克曾经设计过各种各样的约定和训练，但大多数都被约翰以太过繁琐为由拒绝了，他告诉夏洛克，在普通人的世界里，最简洁明了的才是最好的。即使夏洛克依然乐此不疲地训练约翰，美曰其名培养约翰的警惕和直觉，虽然在约翰看来，那像是无理由的突袭。  
但现在221B的大门像是原来一样平静地合拢，街上停着三五辆轿车，约翰一路走过去，强迫性去看那些车照牌号。他不知道哪里来的一股硬生生的违和感，横亘在他的脑海。犹豫了一下，他选择走近其中一个线人，向她买一个刚刚都有谁走进221B的消息：  
“先生，只有您的太太。祝你平安，上帝保佑。”  
  
10:37a.m.  
夏洛克依然坐在沙发里，他穿着他喜欢的棉蓝色睡袍，里面是紫色的真丝衫，身下是黑色的西装裤，他双手合拢抵在下颌认真的思考，姿态谈不上放松。  
密切地注视着搬了一张椅子坐在茶几对面的玛丽，他在演绎将会发生的事情，他们已经聊过她的衣服了，说实话，他挺喜欢玛丽这件深蓝底的白色碎花绸衫，这让她看起来很有魄力，又不失女性的精致。玛丽非常感谢他的赞美，如果忽略她手里的手枪的话，她回应夏洛克的赞美时会显得更为真诚。  
“你骗了约翰。”  
“是的。”玛丽握紧了上过膛的手枪：“他也骗了我，所以他还不算太吃亏。”  
夏洛克：“你完全可以跟我两个人解决这件事情。带上我去换罗莎蒙德，很方便不是吗。”  
玛丽笑了一下，她认真点头道：“我会的，如果可以那么做我当然会的。”她看起来几乎有些动容，但稳若磐石的手臂连一丝松动也无，她随时可以端枪射击：“但是不行。”  
“我不懂，”夏洛克皱着眉不解地眯着眼上下看了看玛丽：“我能看透你想干什么，但是我完全不知道你为什么会这样选择。这不应该是你最不想要的结局吗，换言之，你完全可以得到你想要的东西，只要你在约翰回来之前作出决定，而我不会是那个告密者。”  
“噢夏洛克，”她歪头露出了一种看见可爱小动物的表情，“真意外你还有不知道的事情，但是一切都不一样了，夏洛克，也许这次该换我来给你答案。”玛丽向夏洛克微笑，像是在赞许他的诚实，黑洞洞的枪口直直地对着夏洛克的眉心比了比，像是一柄悬挂的断头刀，她听着约翰推开楼下大门的动静，态度坚定得像是一块石头。  
“玛丽，”夏洛克盯着玛丽，“你还可以反悔。你要是真爱他你就不会这样做。”  
玛丽只是握紧了朝向他丈夫好友的这把手枪，她曾经拿着这把枪伤害过夏洛克一次，但远未料到第二次来得如此之快。  
约翰就是在这个时候从楼梯跑了上来，他从楼梯上看见玛丽手里握着枪的那一秒开始失去了所有思维能力：“不，不。不。玛丽。”他后退了两步，像是不愿意接受眼前的现实：“上帝，玛丽，你在做什么。”他像个生了锈的玩具，被人用力掰动涩滞的关节，跌跌撞撞地站在了起居室的大门前。  
“别过来，约翰，你再往前一步，我会开枪。”玛丽警告他。  
“她会的，”夏洛克紧跟着出声，他看着约翰的眼睛无比认真道：“约翰，她会的。”  
“为什么，”约翰几乎疯了，他咬着牙紧紧攥着自己的左手，额头上的青筋都一跳一跳地显露出来，“这次，这次又是哪一出？”他说不出其他话来。  
“罗莎蒙德。莫兰带走了她，约翰，”夏洛克向约翰快速解释道，约翰听到这里几乎要倒下去了，“很显然莫兰给了她一些指示让她去完成，完成之后罗莎蒙德就会平安回来。”  
“他是冲着你来的。”约翰的声音听上去像是破音，他这次是冲着夏洛克去问的。  
“是的，漏网之鱼，约翰，他是我三年在外漏掉的唯一一个莫里亚蒂的骨干手下。他的目的是复仇，我毁了他和莫里亚蒂的所有，他当然会向我复仇。”  
“但罗莎她才三个月。”  
夏洛克沉默着放下手臂，他和约翰彼此互相看着对方，他并不能对约翰感同身受，但无疑这一切是因他而起，他只能说道：“我很抱歉。”  
约翰笑了起来，像是听到了全伦敦最可笑的事情：“所以，现在我要看着我的妻子杀了我的朋友去换我的女儿？”他深深地吐了一口气，“我怎么不知道我也招惹了莫兰？”他边笑边摇着头，嘴里说着不不，他伸出手制止夏洛克多作评判的欲意，他心里装满了突如其来的恨，而他甚至不知道应该恨谁。他看向玛丽，像是再一次地认识她，而这种时刻，甚至都不是第一次了：“为什么你不选择跟我们商量一下，而不是，”他哽咽了一下，意简言赅道：“这样。我们完全可以有别的方法，我不信只有这一种。”  
夏洛克看向着玛丽，她咬紧了唇角回看他，她更加更加地握紧了手里的枪，而约翰唯一能看见的，只有手指搭上扳机的杀手和一个眼角含泪的母亲。  
“玛丽。”约翰喊她的名字。  
这让她再也没忍住眼泪：“罗莎被带走的时候，你在哪里，约翰？”她甚至无法去想象，“我能问问你的戒指去哪里了吗？我能吗？”玛丽嘲讽地笑了一下：“我的丈夫离开我和生病的孩子，甚至根本没有去上班。约翰，我不会让出选择权。”她重又稳定了一下情绪，残忍道：“为了罗莎，我可以做一万次这样的选择。”  
约翰哑口无言地沉默，他看起来就像是死去过一次，或者瞬间老了十岁，他像是小孩子做错事般地动了动肩膀。他开始说对不起，全然换了个人一般，他艰难地去挽回一些错误：“我会救我的孩子，在所不惜，但绝对不以这样的方式，玛丽，我不会让你去伤害别人，哪怕，”他又试了一次重复：“哪怕，为了罗莎。”  
“噢你这话会更让我想先解决了你。”玛丽冲着夏洛克歪了一下头：“而且他可不是别人。”  
“当然。”夏洛克点了两下头，认同这个说法。这一切都是因他而起，他当然脱不了干系，如果玛丽选择了这样的方式：“我不会怪你的。”  
而约翰无望地看着他们，他的左手慢慢恢复了镇定，他再次请求道：“玛丽，拜托。别这样做。”约翰攒着劲去费力呼吸：“拜托了，不要，不要这样做。你会后悔的。”  
玛丽缓慢地转过头来，深深地看了一眼他的丈夫，平日里绝不服软的约翰，她甚至还记得早上她把他堵在上班的门口给他一个临别的吻，让他注意安全，早点回来。而现在他在祈求，模样可怜，束手无策地祈求，祈求她别伤害夏洛克，哪怕是为了他们的女儿。她心里有一些东西终于在这一刻死去，再也不剩什么。  
玛丽问他：“如果我真的要做这个，你要怎么办。”  
“我会掏出我的枪对准你的，玛丽，我会阻止你，在所不惜。”  
“就因为他是夏洛克？”  
“因为玛丽·华生绝不杀人！”约翰咬着牙说完这一句，他又沉重地点了一下头道：“是的，你说得没错，我也绝不会看着夏洛克在我面前死第二遍。”  
“约翰……”夏洛克转过头看向约翰，他站在那里笔直得像是一座墙。  
“好的，”玛丽点点头：“你开枪吧。”  
几乎在玛丽转回头举起枪的一瞬间，约翰倾尽毕生所学掏枪上膛瞄准，两人在同一时间手指搭上扳机，夏洛克坐在那里：  
“砰！——”“砰！——”  
子弹壳掉在地上。  
  
  
四个月前：二零一六年七月十八日  
  
_晚上有月亮，然而还是太暗了，头顶的树林遮掩得太密，光线透不进来，脚下总是太多的枯叶和枝干，突出地面的树根让人不敢走快。何况凶手没被抓到，夏洛克吉凶几何也未曾可知。_  
  
深夜凌晨两点，雷斯垂德握拳捶着约翰家的大门，喊着约翰的名字，隔壁花园里的狗冲着他狂吠，直到夫妻俩来开门，探长对皱着眉头穿着睡衣的约翰飞快道：“夏洛克被罪犯绑走了，我们需要你的帮助。”  
刚从梦中醒来的约翰有些反应不能：“等等，什么？你说的是夏洛克·福尔摩斯？他被罪犯绑走了？”  
  
_这是北边的林子，秋天打猎的好去处，地貌丰富，沼泽，水塘，沙地，和无穷无尽蔓延开来的林子。风穿过林间让树叶树枝飒飒地响着，他右手握着手电垫在持枪的左手之下，灯光掠过之处眼到手到，不肯漏过一星半点的线索。他向来是不畏惧这鬼魅横出的林间，只要能再快一点，再快一点地找到夏洛克。_  
  
会将凶杀过程上传到特定加密网络的犯罪凶手，最新的视频内容正是雷斯垂德手上失踪案件的女学生。由于地址受技术限制难以追踪，调查这起案子花了警方极大的精力人力，最后夏洛克盖棺定论破获了犯罪嫌疑人的藏匿地点。但是夏洛克又一次地丢下了警方孤身前往，等雷斯垂德带着属下赶到现场，地下室里只有被锁在笼子里的女学生正瑟瑟发抖地蜷着身体，夏洛克蓝色的羊绒围巾孤零零地趟在一旁的地上。  
  
_“前面！前面的屋子有灯光！”有警探向约翰压低声音喊道。雷斯垂德比着手势，众人立即训练有素地包围了整间小屋，直到各就各位突击队员一脚踹开了木屋的门。屋子中间躺着脖子被开了口子的凶手，血还是温热的，但是到处都看不见夏洛克。_  
  
那三天里约翰几乎宿在了警局，他将夏洛克所有有关这个案件的资料和文件都从221B整理到了警局，跟着警方一起把现场附近的几个摄像头的画面一一快进完毕。除了能看见那辆带走夏洛克的车子从某一个画面的右下角一扫而过之外，什么有效的信息都没有。加上夏洛克破获案件时留下的少之又少的线索，雷斯垂德快愁掉了眉毛。事情的转机是犯罪嫌疑人空屋里的电脑上出现的一段视频，画面上的内容不是别人，正是被绑在椅子上的夏洛克。  
  
_约翰发现了血迹，零星地落在地上，迹顺着与他们来向相反的方向消失在小屋后的小径上。周围没有别人，他顺着那条路追了下去。分开的草丛，崎岖不平的小道，约翰追出去了很远，他不能想象夏洛克跑得有多快。_  
  
当夏洛克被发现时，他倒在一棵老树的树根下，手里牢牢攥着一把断齿的铁叉，手和叉子都被血液染红了。约翰冲着对讲机大声请求着救援，当他跪到在夏洛克身边摸到了他的脉搏时，他才察觉到自己喘得有多厉害。  
  
_他在警局的那三个晚上，喝掉了太多的速溶咖啡，头疼欲裂，太多的头疼让他脾气很暴躁，差点跟雷斯垂德发了火。他在不同的地方不能克制地想过很多种可能性，每一种都让他坐卧不安，而当深夜坐在警局的走道上时，他惊讶于自己的抽离感，他太过相信夏洛克无所不能，以至于仍有一丝侥幸以为这会是一场梦境。_  
  
当他摸到夏洛克身下被血液濡湿的泥土，察觉到他不正常的抽搐和震颤，手里的铁叉攥得太紧以至于约翰花费了好大的力气才让他松开手。过深的伤口，毒品注射，轻微脱水，殴打。约翰桩桩件件地数着，听夏洛克蠕动着嘴唇喊他的名字，约翰，约翰。约翰只能压着他的伤口止血，压着火气温柔地安慰他，告诉他要保持清醒，没关系的，一切都会好的，他找到他了。  
  
_他的确做了很多梦，夏洛克从楼下坠落，像是一只黑色的鸟。但更多的时候，夏洛克走在他前面，神采飞扬地演绎着世间万物，告诉约翰他有多么天才。他跟在他身后探案的时候从来无暇顾他，约翰总是很专注，一次只能盯着一件事。而但他看着夏洛克的时候，他就看不见别人了。接着又是黑色的鸟往下掉，被惊醒。_  
  
夏洛克被送往最近的医院，正好撞上一起多发交通事故，好在有雷斯垂德，夏洛克顺利上了手术台。雷斯垂德陪约翰站在手术室外，开始跟他抱怨他们两个人跑了太远，找到他们花了很多功夫，又开始跟约翰说以前他还抓过什么别的罪犯，并不是都靠夏洛克。“约翰，约翰，你在发抖，你还好吗？”不知道什么时候探长把手搭在了他的肩上。  
  
_夏洛克被绑架，这件事抓紧了所有人的神经，几乎没人不在加班。他看着安德森给萨利倒了一杯咖啡，萨利为了那杯难喝到要死的咖啡跟安德森说了谢谢。约翰在警局的这三天，检读过的案件看过的画面顶得上三个人做得那么多。其实他从来不懂得如何去做一份英国茶，他甚至没煮过一次奶，约翰总是把茶包丢进茶壶了事，而他现在最想做的，却是跟夏洛克一起坐在221B，喝一次茶。_  
  
也许，他要的不是什么冒险和刺激，也不是被定义成什么样的生活，他要的只是夏洛克这个人。就只有夏洛克，其他都无可替代。  
  


三个月前：二零一六年八月  
  
25th 11:05a.m.  
雷斯垂德坐在办公室里，隔着百叶窗埋首文案，这个时候没有警员会去自讨没趣，每个人都知道文书会让老大的脾气变得又臭又难搞。直到内线的电话响起，雷斯垂德站起身接通了电话，但他端起的咖啡没有递到嘴边，直直掉在了桌面上，所有文书都染上了棕色的液体：“你再说一遍？贝克街221B，两个人中枪？”  
  
25th 11:30a.m.  
“你他妈的到底招惹了什么人才能让人家一家子都被送去医院，甚至包括那个最小的！天呐，你知道我接到电话时是什么心情吗？还有两个人中枪，一个是约翰，一个是莫兰·塞巴斯蒂安，那个国际通缉犯！你倒像个没事人一样坐在这里！”雷斯垂德站在221B的起居室内冲着夏洛克高声训斥。  
“不是一家人。”夏洛克微弱地反驳，他自己手臂上的伤口被简单包扎过，但因为他坚持不去医院，所以被留了下来。  
“你说什么？”雷斯垂德皱着眉头问他。  
“他们离婚了。”夏洛克抬眼看着雷斯垂德，重复道：“一个星期之前，他们离婚了。”  
雷斯垂德噤了声，但随之而来的，他的脸色变得又严厉又冷酷，他看着夏洛克，用一种从未对夏洛克用过的语气：“是因为你吗？约翰跟玛丽离婚，是因为你吗？你知道我是什么意思，夏洛克。”  
夏洛克摇了摇头，“我也是刚刚才知道，他们在一个星期以前就签好了协议。玛丽跟我说，她给了约翰一巴掌。”  
“应该的，小华生都没到一岁，换成我我大概会给他一梭子，不过现在也没差。”  
“我没想过约翰会中枪，莫兰直接找上玛丽，玛丽找上我，”夏洛克不知道从哪里变出个戒指放在手里把玩：“我答应过约翰，要保护好他们三个。”  
“都结束了，”雷斯垂德撇了下嘴角，他哼了一声，问夏洛克：“为什么你不跟着一起去医院？”  
“医院有医生，他们总会有得到应得的照顾，迈克罗夫特也会安排好的。”夏洛克从沙发上站起身，走到窗户边上，撩起窗帘看着底下被封锁的现场和工作人员。约翰早在之前就上了救护车，莫兰的尸体被装在袋子里运走，如果他不是失去理智，今天躺在袋子里的也许就是夏洛克自己了。“感情，”夏洛克叹了一口气，“我憎恨一切感情，感情是干扰灵敏仪器的沙粒，镜片上的裂纹……纯粹理性的最大不幸。”  
雷斯垂德瞪着眼睛看了夏洛克一会儿：“为什么我只是感觉你怕被好医生踹了？”  
夏洛克猛地转过身瞪着他。  
“他离了婚，又没选择你。要是你不知道还好，知道以后就不知道该怎么办了。”  
夏洛克反唇相讥道：“被前妻甩了的人没资格说我，而且她还是有了外遇才甩掉你的，探长。”  
“随便你怎么说，那都是十年前的事了，我不会跟你计较的，”雷斯垂德摸了摸下巴，“不过你这是承认了？……其实你不承认也没有关系，反正我们都是这么认为的。”  
“你们？”夏洛克困惑问道。  
“我，安德森，萨利，茉莉，我想还加上你们的房东太太，我每次来她都会跟我分享一下……事实上，我觉得除了约翰以外，其他人都知道了。你喜欢他喜欢得要命，但他还是跟别人结婚了。”  
  
25th 9:05p.m.  
夏洛克看了一眼墙上悬挂的表，在下一个值班的护士来巡房之前，他有二十分钟的时间。  
他坐在约翰的病床边，约翰在药物残留的作用下依旧睡得很沉，像是安静的动物。尽管夏洛克清楚地记得在白天约翰是如何一把抱住罗莎蒙德，边流着泪边亲吻她的额头，他向她女儿忏悔时的情绪很激动，弄得罗莎蒙德哭得上气不接下气。接着，他就被送去了医院，带着罗莎一起，221B恢复了清静。  
夏洛克不擅长这样的时刻，尽管雷斯垂德下午教给了他很多东西，其中大部分听起来完全无用，虽然坐在约翰床边的确让夏洛克感到更为宽慰，但他仍然什么贡献都做不了。  
他从约翰的外套口袋里回收了托线人交给他的枪和纸条，它们都被约翰完美地利用了，他并不是和玛丽说好的一样让约翰完全的不知情。也许代价就是约翰躺在了这里，多上了两个月的住院时间，和阴雨天里更多的疼痛，但这就是约翰会愿意去做的事情，他不能阻止他。夏洛克曾经想过这样的个性会为他招揽更多的危险和麻烦，尤其是约翰又那么无私地投入到夏洛克的侦探事业上。夏洛克并非没有选择过其他助手，坦诚来说，在专业的技能和领域上，约翰并非最佳人选。相反他感情用事，破绽百出。比如现在，已经到了约翰该醒来的时间了，他却固执地闭着眼睛装睡，努力保持着安静的起伏。夏洛克知道他又惹他生气了，他的唇角不自觉地绷起来就是最好的证据，而约翰的脸皮又那么薄，夏洛克坏心眼地没有去戳破他的伪装，他便不好意思装作突然醒来，只能继续辛苦又愤懑地闭着眼。  
偶尔的偶尔，这些会让夏洛克觉得没那么孤独。  
他有很多话想说，但最终还是没有说出口。  
时间一到，他安静地离开了。  
  
26th 10:00a.m.  
他尝试着写了一张纸条，列上诸多好处。正式的文书总比短信更有诚意，夏洛克将纸条塞进了信封又托人寄到了医院去。  
  
26th 4:00p.m.  
约翰大概也想尝试这类新的沟通方式，所以让人也送来了一个信封。夏洛克打开信封掏出里面的信件，发现只是他罗列的单子被原封不动地退了回来。  
  
27th 28th  
他又去了两次医院，第一次，约翰正用没受伤的那边胳膊搂着罗莎睡觉，罗莎依恋地攥着约翰的衣领，玛丽坐在一边看杂志，放下杂志的时候看见了站在门口的夏洛克。最后玛丽和他在医院的花园里一起散了步，一人买了一杯咖啡，谁也没说什么。  
第二次只有他和约翰两个人，约翰生气地叫他走开，质问他耍他是不是很有趣，他说太累了，想一个人呆着。  
  
31th 7:05p.m.  
后来他又去了一次医院，约翰很擅长装作什么都没发生过，当他想这么做的时候。  
“夏洛克，你怎么来了？”约翰胳膊上绑着绷带，正趴在罗莎蒙德的床边傻乎乎地盯着罗莎看，一个小婴儿睡觉能有什么好看的？但夏洛克理智地没有说出来。  
“我应该来看望你们。”夏洛克在约翰旁边的板凳上落座，补充道：“雷斯垂德说的。”  
“嗯，我还觉得挺不错的。”  
夏洛克看了一眼他洗过的头发，自从有了罗莎之后为了增添父亲气概而往后梳的头发都柔软地散在了额前，约翰整个人看起来都放松了下来，夏洛克清了清嗓子，低声问道：“玛丽怎么样？”  
“她今天上班。”约翰抬了抬绑上了绷带的胳膊。  
夏洛克想了想，又问：“你打算回来住吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你知道，哈德森太太还多愁善感地留着你的房间，你随时可以回来住。”  
“我为什么要？噢不，你都知道了是吧。”约翰忽然生起了气，他绷着的嘴角就是最好的证明：“我不会回去的，我带着罗莎并不方便，她还太小，需要人照顾。”他说着，用手指去碰了碰罗莎放在身侧微蜷的小手，那些像是小饼干棒的手指一下就缠上了约翰的。  
“你可以，跟我换房间……我是说，你要是觉得不好意思，那可以是暂时的，我房间连着浴室，也更大，方便你照顾……罗莎。”夏洛克别扭地念着罗莎蒙德的小名。  
约翰听完之后再也没跟夏洛克说一句话。  
而后将近三个月，夏洛克再也没有见过约翰。  
  


现在：二零一六年十一月二十四日  
  
约翰缓缓踏进221B的起居室，夏洛克从地上站了起来，尽量注视着约翰，为他所需的任何事物做好准备。  
“我之前给你发了短信，过来是想……”  
“你肩膀恢复得怎么样？”夏洛克抢断道。  
约翰楞了一下，然后反应道：“很好。罗莎蒙德也恢复得很好。”  
“嗯。”夏洛克维持着微笑，重复道：“嗯，是的，很好。”  
约翰往茶几边走了两步，他当然看见垃圾桶里的东西，吹了声口哨：“所以是给我准备的？”  
“是的——不，”夏洛克摇了摇头，“我是说，它原本应该是，但现在不是了。”  
“真可惜。我早上还没吃东西，”夏洛克暗自懊恼，“不过不要紧，我来是为了跟你说一声，我……”他回过头，看着跟在自己身后亦步亦趋的夏洛克，轻轻眨了眨眼，还是把剩下的话说完了：“找到了新的公寓，打算带罗莎搬进去。离221B不是很远。”  
“新公寓？……恭喜，我应该说。”夏洛克斟酌着词句，哪怕他也一脸不确定的表情：“和玛丽的事情处理完了？”  
“嗯，她出去旅游了，说是散散心。”  
夏洛克颔首点头，他双手背在身后，却完全不知道该说点什么。后来在约翰住院那段时间里，他去了几次都被约翰赶走了，还打电话让雷斯垂德给他找了几件案子。从那之后，夏洛克就再也没见过约翰了，他只知道约翰和玛丽结束得相当平和。  
约翰在221B巡视了一圈，发现连厨房都整整齐齐之后，他打算告辞了，夏洛克也只是说好，一路跟到了楼梯间。约翰在楼梯前站定，回过头来问他：“你没有什么想跟我说的吗？”  
夏洛克还是那样安静地站在他身后，微微低头俯视他的样子。夏洛克看着他的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，脸上因为年岁增长的纹路，抬头纹，法令纹和鱼尾纹，不再像是当年那样光滑的皮肤，梳起来的背头，没有改善多少的穿着方式，他也依然很好看。甚至是受过两次枪伤的身体，夏洛克知道约翰老了一定会是个脾气暴躁的人，而且腿脚一下雨就疼，牢骚不断，除了夏洛克没人能拗过他的倔脾气。  
他有很多想要说的，但似乎又都不重要。  
他曾经那么地，那么地相信，无论约翰结婚与否，都不会有什么东西被改变，无论他跟谁在一起，他们之间也只是打开了冒险的下一章。但事实并不是这样，人人都知道他的弱点是约翰·华生了，他怎么能不把他留在自己的身边，没有人比他更想去这么做，他会尽一切的努力、不择手段地去做到这一点，除非，这不是约翰想要的。  
“下周再见？我想。”夏洛克困惑地皱起眉头说道。  
“好的，下周再见。”约翰点点头，说不出来的失落，他往前挪了一步，221B又离他远了一步，他只要抬腿，屈膝，就可以下一级楼梯，但是无论如何，他都没能做到。他曾经问自己，为什么不能再坦诚一点，如果他再勇敢一点，也许今天就不是这番模样。日升月落，他第一次无比清晰地知道自己又站在了转折点上，背对着夏洛克，像是背对着过去的一切，而今后就在他的脚下，他甚至曾在这里射杀了莫兰，没有什么会比那更疯狂了：“夏洛克，你知道，我今天是带着罗莎一起来的，我把她放在了楼下哈德森太太那里。”  
夏洛克点了点头，想起约翰看不见，又说：“我知道。”  
“我还给你带了一束花，如果你想要的话，它也在楼下，我把它放在了罗莎的摇篮里了。”约翰说完想了一下，回过头看向夏洛克。夏洛克很安静，他只是专注地看着约翰，像是没听见约翰说了什么，约翰只好过了一会儿又问他：“你没有什么想跟我说的吗？”  
夏洛克顿住了，他直直地看着约翰，咽了一口唾沫坦诚道：“我其实没有扔掉你的戒指。”  
“我知道。你拿走了它。”  
“所以，我想我会补给你一枚新的戒指。你会想要它吗？”  
“是的，”约翰的鼻音重了起来，“上帝，是的。”


End file.
